I love you, but you're still a jerk
by Sony89
Summary: DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS!  Hermione is watching the stars, thinking about how to go on with her life and about her relationship with Ron. HermionexRon and HermioneHarry Friendship


Yeah I know I know. A lot of people will write about the time between the last chapter and the epilogue… Once again. DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILER! So If you haven't read the book yet, don't read this story. This is just my version of how Ron and Hermione carry on… A little oneshot about my favourite couple and the friendship of our beloved Trio.. I hope you enjoy!

Recommended Songs for this Oneshot:

Jimmy eat World – Work

Forty Foot Echo – Brand New Day

David Bisbal – Silencio

James Blunt – You're beautiful

**I love you, but you're still a jerk**

Hermione was leaning against a huge beautiful tree in the backyard of the Burrow, looking up to the stars.

It was a peaceful summer night, she had a thing blanket around her shoulders and a cup of tea in her hands. She knew that it was long past midnight, but she didn't care.

Sleep was something that she wasn't able to do this night. Too many thoughts were running trough her head.

One week ago Harry had defeated Voldemort. This thought was one of the most wonderful things keeping her from sleep. Peace- finally.

Today had been the funeral for Fred, Remus and Tonks, and the day after tomorrow would be a great assembly at Hogwarts to remember all the victims of the war.

Tears were running down her eyes once again.

She only had realised today, that Fred had been like a big brother to her. Although he and his brother had always teased her, Fred had always been there for her, defending her when anybody had called her Mudblood…

She was also sad because of Remus and Tonks of course. Ted was too young to know that he had lost his parents. Another thing was, what to do with her own parents. She had to go to Australia and bring them back, but when? Her friends needed her, she wasn't ready to leave for another journey yet. Would Ron and Harry like to accompany her?

She shook her head. She didn't want the two of them to go with her. Harry had finally found his peace, and she didn't want Ron to leave his family.

This man was also the main thought and the reason for her not being in bed. Ron.

As strange as it sounded, they hadn't had time to talk to each other since they had…kissed…

The memory of her running up to Ron and crashing her lips to his made her blush. To tell the truth, Hermione was too frightened to face Ron. What if his reaction was just because he had been shocked?

What if she had only imagined him kissing her back?

Hermione knew that she had to talk to him, but she felt so selfish. How could she possibly ask him about their relationship when he had just lost his brother?

"Mind if I sit here?"

Suddenly, there was a voice behind Hermione. She smiled, quickly wiped away her tears and moved aside a little, so that Harry could sit beside her.

"Can't sleep?", he asked her and also leant against the trunk of the tree.

She shook her head. "Too much to think about.", she answered and shifted to lean her head against Harry.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"How's Ginny doing?", she asked.

She knew, although she didn't see him, that he was blushing. Only yesterday he had, in front of her whole family and all of their friends, shouted out that he loved her and that she was one of the most important persons in his life.

The reaction was, Ginny, once again around his neck, kissing him with all the passion she could find.

Her mother had once again cried and everyone else was giving applause.

"That was so sweet you know?", Hermione mentioned, and sighed.

Harry smiled and put her closer. "Nothing compared to your kiss with Ron. That was just ama-…Hey!"

Hermione had started crying again. Panicking, she wiped her tears away. She didn't want Harry to see her being upset because he had mentioned that kiss.

"I-I'm s-sorry.", she sniffled and wrapped the thin blanket closer. "J-Just something in my eye…"

But Harry knew that she was lying. He sighed, and pulled her into a hug.

She was sitting in his lap now.

"You know you're like a sister to me, don't you Hermione?", he asked in a low voice, rubbing her back to let her calm down.

She nodded and buried her wet face into his chest, enjoying the company of her best friend. "Y-Yes. I feel the same way about you. You're like a brother I never had.", she mumbled.

Harry stroked her hair and sighed. "Ron didn't seem to know."

Hermione shot him a confused look Her wet cheeks were shining in the moonlight. "What do you mean?"

He sighed, shut his eyes and shook his head. "You have to promise me that you don't tell him I told you okay? Okay?"

She nodded and prepared to listen carefully.

"The night Ron came back, we didn't tell you everything about the Horkrux. S-Something happened."

Harry had to concentrate really hard to continue his story. He just wanted to forget about all this.

"I…I told you that the Horkrux was screaming…Well that was not exactly the truth. It tortured Ron."

Hermione gasped and lay a hand to her mouth. 'Tortured Ron?! If I had known that, I wouldn't have hit him!'

Harry told Hermione what he had seen. All of Rons hidden fears, that his mother would like to have Harry as a son instead of him, that he always was a sidekick, that Hermione would abandon him and…"w-well his worst fear was that…that you would love me…our two phantoms kissed… that must have been his worst nightmare…I thought he would attack me, but he stabbed the locket."

Finishing his story, Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "He was crying when I reached him and I said to him that I love you like a sister, and that I thought he knew."

Hermione had snuggled closer to him. This information was horrible. "I-I thought he knew that too."

She gulped. "I have to talk to him. B-But I'm scared."

Harry shifted a little and hugged his best friend once again. "Oh come on Hermione. This guy is head over heels for you. He warships the floor you're walking on and…", he giggled, "He's drooling in his sleep when he dreams about you…"

Hermione blushed, but also had to giggle. "Really?"

He nodded, and then looked up at the sky. "Hey look up."

Hermione looked up into the sky, and saw a shooting star. She and Harry knew, that the Wizarding World didn't know about the tradition to make a whish if you saw a shooting star.

Hermione quickly wished for courage to talk with Ron, and then laughed. "I think I should explain that tradition to him, don't you think?"

Harry stood up abruptly and knocked Hermiones teacup. "HA! That's an excellent idea.. oh sorry."

He lifted the teacup from the floor and smirked. "You wait here Hermione okay? I'll go back up and fetch something."

The young woman, totally confused, only nodded and pulled her blanket closer. As it was one or two o'clock in the morning, the air got a little chilly.

She watched Harry enter the house again, and wondered what he was doing. Convinced that it would take a while until he would come back, she once again leant against the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes.

Sleep must have taken over her body, because the next thing she could feel someone shaking her shoulders violently. "Hermione! Hermione are you okay? Hey! Wake up!"

She stirred and slowly opened her eyes… only to look into piercing blue orbs. Rons face held a really worried expression. The only thing he was wearing were some orange boxers.

"Thank god. Are you okay?", he asked again.

Hermione sat up and nodded. "I just nodded off. What are you doing out here at this hour?", she asked, confused.

Ron frowned and sat beside her. "Harry woke me up and said that you needed help. So here I am… I thought you were unconscious or something. And as for being out in the garden at this hour, I could ask you the same question."

Only now Hermione noticed that he was shivering. " I only have this one blanket.", she said and knelt in front of him. With a smooth movement, she laid the blanket around his shoulders, while speaking.

"I had a conversation with Harry before.", she said while making sure that Ron wasn't cold.

Looking at his eyes, she saw that his eyes were very serious.

"He told you about the locket, didn't he?". Ron watched her carefully. For a short moment, she wanted to lie, but then her face was directed to the ground, and she nodded.

Ron made a noise, something between a hysterical laughter and a sniff.

"Oh wonderful. Now you think that I'm stupid, do you not? Seeing you and Harry kissing, who would think about that?"

"I don't think you're stupid Ron!", she said, honestly shocked.

"But you think I'm pathetic. I think I'm pathetic Hermione. You know my darkest fears now! How am I supposed to feel different about that?", he asked sarcastically and he tried to hide in the blanket.

Suddenly, he felt two arms wrap around him, bushy brown hair that smelled like strawberries, and he felt Hermione's mouth near his ear.

"Ron…I love you, but you're still a jerk. Why would I stop to love you? Just because I know your fears? Then I'll tell you mine! I'm afraid that you don't want me, that you just kissed me back then because you were shocked! I'm afraid of loosing you and Harry, I'm scared of the fat man who used to live in my old neighbourhood and I'm scared of hornets…"

She felt Rons arms wrap around her back, and he pulled her closer. She was now in between his legs, the redhead pressing her against his chest.

His grip only got more firmly as he started to speak.

"I-I love you too Hermione. I'm sorry for not talking to you earlier…but I was just as scared as you, you know? And I definitely did not return the kiss because of shock."

He laughed and lifted up her chin. "But I think I'll have to prove that.", he whispered, and timidly brushed his lips to hers.

At first Hermione was shocked because she didn't imagine Ron ever being this gentle, but after a few moments she responded to him, trying to get closer to him.

One of Rons hands was gliding down to her waist, while the other hand cupped her cheek.

He timidly licked her lower lip, to beg for entrance, which was immediately granted.

Hermione smiled into the kiss after hearing a quiet, but very fervent moan coming from deep down in Rons throat.

He caught her legs with his and tried to pull her even closer while playing with her tongue.

After a few minutes, they just had to break free for air. Taking heavy breaths, they lay in each others arms.

"I think…", Hermione panted, finally looking into his eyes. "…that was quite convincing Ronald."

She once again leaned in to kiss him, and he happily responded. Little did they know, that Harry Potter was closing the curtains of Rons bedroom, smiling.

He really was happy for his two best friends, that they finally had found each other.

Quietly closing the door of Rons room, he made his way, down to his girlfriend.

OoOoOoOoOo

how was it? I really hope you enjoyed this. A lot of stories will be written between the last chapter and the epilogue and I'm really curious!

Review please and tell me if my English was okay. (Am from Austria)


End file.
